Squares Are Never Good
by fabianrutter
Summary: It's a new term at Anubis, and Jerome makes a grave mistake. Once it's fixed and everything seems okay, JOY is the one to ruin it. Rated T for occasional language, nothing too bad, though. THIS IS A JARA STORY! DEDICATED TO izzi08!
1. Forever

Mwahahaha! I told you all I'd be doing a Jara story! I'm beside myself with boredom, and since nobody has been commenting on my stories, I decided to start two new stories so then I'll have a lot to keep me busy. Four FanFic's here, one on Nick (btw, some of the HOA fans on Nick are NUTSO! There are too many Foy's and Jerina's (both = PUKE) for my liking. And a few of the FanFics are laughable. That's why I came here; EVERYONE here is GOOD at writing, and I get to read quality stuff. That's the only reason I made this account (originally) so I could comment on any story and say how much I like it. Now, I don't know what I'd be doing w/o it.), and a FictionPress. I shall try my very hardest to do it! Nay, I WILL do it!

For those of you who haven't read my other stories (meaning I haven't pestered you yet), PLEASE check out my FictionPress story, _Elora Rose_. The link is on my profile :)

**_This story is dedicated to izzi08 _for being ONE OF the biggest Jara fans I know. You rock izzi08!__**

I don't own HOA

**Quick Overview: It's a new term at Anubis, and Jerome made a grave mistake. When things get fixed, _Joy_ is the one to ruin things. **

_**This is gonna be a little short. If I get at least three reviews telling me to continue, I will.**_

* * *

><p>~Jeroms's POV~<br>Her handprint would probably be on my cheek for the rest of my life. I seriously didn't know Trixie could slap that hard.

"What was that for?" I was super angry.

"Mara has a boyfriend you weasel!" Trixie scolded.

"That I'm aware of, but I'm pretty sure I'm aloud to voice my opinion!"

"Not when she's dating someone! You don't just walk up to someone and tell them you love them! That's just not done!"

"Really? Because it happened about two minutes ago and then you saw, slapped me, and now we're having this conversation," I rubbed my cheek. Ok, maybe it _**was**_ super bad timing, but at least she knows now. I couldn't have lived another day without telling her how I really feel. If I were to tell her about Sibuna, she'd know all my secrets...maybe then she'd know I mean what I say...

Should I tell her about Sibuna?

No! I can't! And she wouldn't talk to me anyways...

"That's not the point, slimeball!"

"What is the point then? Please dear Patricia, tell my what the bloody point is!" I said sarcastically.

"The point? The point? THE POINT? The point is that Mara fancies Mick, Mick fancies Mara, end of story! Leave them be, there's no room for you in the equation. STAY OUT OF IT."

"You know, you slap pretty hard," I was still rubbing my cheek.

"Good!" she slapped me again, this time on my right cheek with the back of her hand. Am I just a human beating bag now? The next thing I knew, Joy was there. I didn't even know that she was coming back to school this term.

"Joy," I greeted her with no feeling in my tone.

"Weasel," she, too, slapped me. This seriously is _not_ my day.

~Flashback to what happened with Mara~  
>I was the first one to Anubis House like every other year.<p>

I'd been unpacking my things when Mara arrived. I'd gone out to see who arrived in hopes that it was Alfie, but I wasn't too disappointed. She was struggling with some bags as she ascended up the staircase. I ran over and helped her up. I ended up helping her unpack, and we sat and talked for a while. This was the first time I had _really_ talked to her since last term before Mick got back. I heard the door open downstairs and knew I'd have to leave. Now that I look back, I really wish I had listened more carefully, then I would have heard Patricia outside the door.

"M...Mara..." I started.

"Yea?"

"I've...I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..."

"Tell me what?"

"I...I love you."

Mara looked at me with a broken expression. It was torn between love and fear. The next thing I knew, Trixie yanked me out of the room, dragged me down the hall, gave me her schpeel, and here we are now.

~End Flashback~

What's Mick going to say when he finds out...?


	2. Trouble Bubbles Up

Disney Channel is REALLY starting to irk me. All of the shows were grew up with are gone and the stuff they're coming out with just is...no. I mean, really? What kind of show is 'My Babysitter Is A Vampire'? 'A.N.T Farm'? Disney is going downhill...Nickelodeon is where it's at! But I do miss Suite Life :( Not Hannah Montana though...that much...but still, Nickelodeon is BOSS. It's the WONDERFUL, AMAZING, FABULOUS, INCREDIBLE, AWESOME, KIND channel that brought us our beloved show, House of Anubis :D HOUSE OF ANUBIS IS DOUBLE TRIPLE QUADRUPILE QUINTEPEL (idt that's a word, but oh whell...) TIMES GOOGLE PLEX BOSSSSSSSSS!

Did you hear that since Demi Lovato is havin' so many problems, Sonny With A Chance is now So Random! and she's not on it? Sorry to all SWAC fans :(

I don't own HOA

BTW, I just made a beta profile :)

BTW, I know I said this would be a 2,500+ word one, but I have part one of ANOTHER final tomorrow (Third day in a row!)! So, unfortuantely, **_ZIS SHALL BE A ZNIPIT! _****_I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause :(_** And, I have some trouble I wanna talk to my best friend Lily about but at the same time, I don't want to tell her about it. So what I do in a situation like that and I can't find anyone to talk to (or wants to talk to me, I can get boring to talk to [in my opinion]), I write about it [not publish, though] several times until I work myself hard enough to think of a good solution. And it helps to let it out. Thank you, my trusty pocket notebook! Sadly, I shall being putting you in the bin with the other twenty...three? filled up pocket notebooks and be moving on to my purple (fav color!) with white polka dots notebook :) I shall never forget you! Wow, I'm talking to paper put between cardboard bound with a swirly piece of copper/metal (tastes more like copper. there's a bit sticking of the top I got in my mouth once and it tasted like a penny), I'm such a loser.

* * *

><p>~Mick's POV~<p>

I walked into Anubis house overwhelmed with hapiness. There were so many things here that I missed.

One- Mara. My beloved Mara. I talked to her the whole summer, but it still wasn't enough.

Two- This year, I'm captin of the football team.

Three- Fabian finally asked Nina to be his girlfriend.

This year is definitly going to be the best yet.

I saw Patricia and Joy telling off Jerome at the top of the stairs. Oh god, what did that idiot do now? Wait, Joy's here? Cool.

"Hey guys," I smirked at Jerome's horror. I love striking fear into that git. It's odd though, his face was completely white. Usually, he just shakes a little or clneches his jaw... "Little twitchy there, Clark."

Jerome just clenched his jaw like he usually did and came downstairs then went and locked himself in his room.

"What's with him?"

"Nothing," Joy and Patricia answered quickly. Whatever.

"Is Mara here?" I moved on. They've always been weird.

"Yea, in our room," Patricia stuck her thumb in the direction of their room. I went up the stairs and told them thanks when I passed.

When I got to her room, the door was closed.

"Hey babes, can I come in?" I knocked on her door.

"Sure," Mara called. Sure? Sure? She didn't run and open the door, she said 'sure'?

I opened the door uneasily and saw that she was trying to hang a picture of her family up on the wall. _That_ explained the 'sure'.

"Here, let me help you," I climbed up next to her on her bed and hung it up in the desired spot. "There we go."

"Thanks," Mara smiled. I smiled back and gave her a hug. When we pulled apart, I kissed her, but something felt off. Something felt...not right...she felt...hesitant...almost as if she didn't _want_ to, like she didn't _want_ me to be here...

I decided to ignore it, though. I'd later figure out that I'm not a man of many good decisions, and this would be one of those many bad ones.

* * *

><p>~Mara's POV~<p>

"Ah! Jerome, did you have to ruin everything? I was so excited about seeing Mick, and you tell me you love me, and now I'm unsure of what to do! Do I still love you? No, I can't...I never did..did I? No, of course not...your a jerk and have nothing going for you! Except, you can be so sweet and your eyes send me into a trance...no! No they don't! Mick's do! Mick's murky, cloudy almost gray eyes...nothing like your bright, beautiful, blue eyes. Ahh! Stop it Mara!" I debated with myself in my head and pretended as if I was actually talking to Jerome. And myself. I've officially lost it.

But now I feel really bad, I'm just pushing myself away from Mick. I love him, don't I? I do, right? I mean, I _think_ I do...

"What's wrong babes?" Mick looked a little worried as we pulled apart from our kiss.

"Nothing," I lied. Thank god I'm a better liar than Nina.

"Okay then," Mick let it go. I heard Jerome's voice echo 'Meathead' in my head. I scrunched my eyes closed, but all I could she was the beautiful, long, and lanky blode haired, blue eyed boy in the room below me. I knew that wasn't a good sign (for Mick) from day one. I just wish I had heeded him warning...

* * *

><p>AN- A few things...

1) Is anyone interested in BetaReading this? I'm new, so I don't know how it works, and I got the slam on 'Fate Is Not A Lengthy Visitor' from an anonymous reviewer saying that my format sucks and that I used adieu wrong (which, according to my English teacher who is a published writer and has taught at universities and learned from the highest professors, said I was correct in my usage [It's a long story of how I explained it without mentioning HOA and FanFiction]. And Dictionary. com said I did it right so HA! but anyways...) Anyone up to it?

2) This is a Jara story, but since I;m not the greatest writer out there, I still find it a little hard to _just_ focus on them. Do you think it would be okay for me to shift to an uprising couple that will come out of this and maybe a little Amfie? if you think it should be _only_ Jara, that's cool, too. I'll see what I can do...

3) Neil Patrick Harris is an AWESOME singer and stage performer! He was in a stage production of Sweeney Todd {Did you know he's the Demon Barber of Fleet Street? They only say it about ten million times, but still AWESOME} and the production was filmed and we watched it and I LOVED it! Patti LuPone was in it too :) Still not as good as Into The Woods, though...

Well, I must be off to bed :(

I'll update tomorrow!


	3. Future

_**AS YOU ALL CAN SEE, I SCREWED THE INTERNET BREAK! ONLY BECAUSE I'M INSIDE OF MY HOUSE BORED BECAUSE I SPRAINED MY ANKLE, BUT STILL, I'M BACK!**_

_**Queenoftheworld-**_ Um, first off (yes, I am mocking you for making fun of my opinion), it's my opinion that Nabian sounds better than Fabina (which sounds like some kind of washing detergent while Fina sounds like a fish). I prefer Nabian because it rolls off the tougne quite easily.  
>Second- This is a JARA story, there'll barely be any NABIAN (yes, I AM still mad about you making fun of my opinion). I may just have to include them and break them up now, though...<p>

Well, now that _that_ is handled...what a few of you have been waiting for for over a month, CHAPTER 3! ! ! WHOO!

I don't own HOA

* * *

><p>~Jerome's POV~<p>

It was early on Monday morning when I slithered out of bed. Alfie was tossing and turning, mumbles of "Amsie" coming from his mouth. I laughed and shook my head at my stupid best friend, only to realize that I had just dreamt about Mara and had most likely done the same thing...

I had a flashback to telling Mara and I shuddered at even the thought of what Mick would do to me if he found out.

I went into the hall and sat myself down at the dining room table. First day of classes always were a turn on. Not.

"Oh, hello dearie," Trudy bustled into the room brightly.

"Trudykins, why in the name of all that is holy are you so awake right now? It's not even seven in the morning!" I groaned.

"Oh please, dearie, I've been waiting for this day since the end of last term!" Trudy grinned. I looked at her as if she was insane, but she just grinned and handed me a plate of fresh pancakes.

"Oh my god, energy has rushed through my body!" My eyes grew wide with pleasure as I took a bite. "What kind is this?"

"Everything," Trudy grinned.

"Everything?"

"Everything," Trudy nodded. "Banana, blueberry, chocolate chips, buttermilk, and strawberry."

Sure enough, I looked down to see my pancake was almost tye-died.

"These are amazing," I said with a full mouth. Trudy just smiled brightly and bustled back into the kitchen.

"I SMELL PANCAKES!" Mick and Alfie shoved their way through the doors.

"Haha suckers, I got first bite," I proded my fork in their direction.

"Trudes! Where are the pancakes? !" Mick whined.

"Right here, sweetie," Trudy laughed and brought out a large plate that has long since been designated the "Mick and Alfie Feast Platter" that was stacked high with the delicious pancakes.

"Trudy, I don't know how I survived the summer without your cooking," Mick grumbled as he scarfed down pancakes with Alfie. Trudy laguhed and shook her head.

"I smell pancakes," Fabian came into the room, tired but smiling all the same.

"That you do Fabian, that you do," I waggled my pancake-loaded fork in his direction then ate the pancake of the tip.

"Is...has Nina come down yet?" Fabian flushed as he sat down.

"No loverboy, not quite yet," I snickered.

"Okay," Fabian sighed. Okay? Just okay? He didn't make even the slightest retort about the name 'loverboy'?

"Wait a sec..." I thought for a moment. "You haven't asked her yet, have you?"

Fabian merely looked down at his pancakes and silently ate.

"Wha-" Mick spit out his pancakes. That just shows how mad he was.

Alfie and I sat and laughed as Mick gave Fabian this nice, long speech about how he has to man up and ask Nina.

"Alfie, do you have your phone?" I whispered between laughs.

"Always," Alfie laughed as he handed it to me. I began to videotape the lecture. Hello YouTube!

About fifteen minutes later, all of the girls walked in together. I froze as soon as I saw Mara.

"What's going on?" Patricia laughed at Fabian's scared look.

"Well, _Fabian_ here has something to ask _Nina_," Mick snickered. Before anything else happened, I threw Alfie his phone and left the room abruptly.

"Calm down, maybe she forgot all about it and just won't tell Mick..." I paced my bedroom right after I slammed the door. "Oh, who are you kidding? Of course she'll tell him, then you'll be dead."

"Jerome?" Alfie poked his head in the room.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa there...just wanted to see if you were okay...you left right before the good stuff..."

"Oh...uh...yea, I'm...I'm fine..." I sighed. "Sorry."

"It's cool, mate. You comin' or what?"

"Yea," I followed Alfie through the hall and into the dining room. We quietly took our seats as Amber ands Mick went at Nina and Fabian with many innuendos and impliments about them being in love. The two just sat there quietly and awkwardly and Alfie and I laughed. I kept looking over at Mara, but rather than catch her eye and try to apologize, I kept cathing _Joy's_ eye. Good god Joy...

"Weasels, shut it," Patricia snapped at us quietly. "I'm trying to listen!"

Alfie and I just rolled our eyes and kept laughing.

After breakfast, I stopped paying attention to Nina and Fabian. They were really starting to get annoying. They both love each other and they know it, why can't they just get together already? They make it harder each day to look at Mara, because I know she'll never feel the same way about me.

"Dude, hurry it up!" Alfie complained as I took my sweet time to put my tie on.

"Just go without me. I'll meet you there," I rolled my eyes.

"Kay. I'm gonna go find Amsie."

"You do that," I smirked quietly and shook my head as my happy-go-lucky best mate bounced out of the room to find his even weirder girlfriend.

As I walked into the entryway of the House, I bumped into Mara who was carrying about thirty books that she then dropped.

"Jerome!" she screamed as she fell.

"I'm SO sorry!" I got down on my knees and began to get the books. "Mara...why do you have so many books on the _first_ day of term?"

"What's it to you?" she glared. I could tell she was mad at me.

"Sorry," I looked down.

"No," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Do you mind my asking why?"

"No, I don't..."

"Okay then, why are you in a bad mood?" I stopped picking up the books and sat there on the floor. She smirked a bit and folded her legs.

"Mick. He's..._obsessing_ over Fabian and Nina with Amber and...I've been feeling...unsure...about my fe- nevermind," she looked down.

"No, tell me," I proded a bit further into her thoughts.

"I'd...I'd rather not..." Mara blushed and looked down. She gathered up her mighty sum of books in her tiny arms and scurried away, struggling to keep the balance of the book tower.

"Oh Mara..." I thought to myself, still sitting on the floor.

"Mr. Clark! Either remove your behind off the floor or I shall remove it for you!" Victor snarled from atop the banester.

"Going, going," I got up and shot for the door. The whole walk to school, I thought about Mara's humble, petite self and sighed. The only thing that bothered me was the feeling of someone walking rather closely behind me as if they were following my every move.

Little did I know it was someone who would cause much trouble for me in my future...


End file.
